


Promise

by Eschalot (orphan_account)



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/M, Family Vacation, Family fun, No Plot, Original Character|Pelisse Briefs, like really short honestly, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eschalot
Summary: A Briefs family vacation.





	Promise

Pelisse sent a quick, thankful prayer to Dende, because as it would seem, her sometimes dysfunctional family had actually finished packing, which was honestly a miracle. Usually, her mother would run back inside because she had forgotten her favorite 'purse' or her favorite 'pair of shoes' of and more embarrassing occasions she'd forget her favorite pair of 'panties' and|or 'bra.'

And not to mention, Trunks would always forget to bring something important, like his training gi - at least it was important to their father - or his toothbrush, and/or his boxers. It was safe to say he took after their mother when it came to his packing habits.

Pelisse mentally checked off her packing list in her mind, before deciding she had gotten everything she would need. Satisfied, she closed her suit case and made her way into the main hallway.

When she was halfway down the stairs, Trunks stopped her with an alarmingly excited girn. It was the type of girn he got when he was about to do something mischievous, or on some occasions, show off infront of Goten.

"LISSE, you'll never believe what mom just told me!" He exclaimed, zooming up to her. "Dad's going to be coming with us this time!"

Pelisse openly gaped.  _'What. The. Hell.'_ their father never came along with them! Honestly, most days he downright refused to the leave the gravity chamber, and only came out when their mother threatened to make him sleep on the couch for an entire week.

Now intrigued, she shoved her suit case into Trunks' arms and made her way downstairs, where her mother should be if she wasn't mistaken.

Like she expected, her mother going over a list of essentials from her spot on the living room couch.

"So, is father really coming with us?" Pelisse asked her rather bluntly.

Bulma didn't even seem startled when she looked up from her list.

"What'd you threaten him with this time?"

 


End file.
